The Smurfs' Adventure in Paris /Part 2
In New York City the Winslow Family were tidying up after their son Blue’s fifth birthday party. Blue was in the family living room playing with Patrick’s step-dad Victor Doyle. Patrick turned around to check on them and found Blue siting there giggling while playing with a corn dog puppet. “Ok, I think its time for this” Victor says as he grabs two crowns from the table and places one on Blues head, Blue looks up with a surprised look on his face. “You didn’t bring the crowns” Patrick groans, “Please take the crown of”. “Oh come on, you used to love this crown,” Victor tells Patrick. “No I didn’t” Patrick says. “Yes you did, you took it everywhere” Victor tells Patrick. “I did not,” Patrick says shaking his head. “Never did, never once,” Patrick says as he walks back to join Grace in the kitchen. Victor and Blue started blowing raspberries at each other, but Patrick just sighed. “Do you see what there doing?” he asked Grace. “Yeah, they’re bonding” Grace answered. “Technically there spiting” Patrick said but Grace looked at Blue playing with his Grandfather and smiled. “Oh, come on. Blue needs to know that family isn’t just you and me. Besides I think its good that Blue is playing with his Grandfather” Grace says as she continues to wash up the plates. “Oh, so he is being a traffic role model” Patrick sighs. “Come on, there only messing around” Grace says as she puts some plastic cups into the bin. “Grace, he ruins everything. He shows up and ruins things. Just like when he first showed up and took my parrot away.” Patrick tells Grace. “Your parrot?” Grace asks sounding confused. “My fathers Parrot.” Patrick says sounding sound sad as he begins to remember what is real dad was like. “When my dad left me, he also left Zeus. I loved that bird. I..I was a child and it was the only part of my dad I had left” Patrick sighs. Patrick and Grace hug each other for a while until a strong gust of wind comes in causing the blind to blow around. The couple look at each other for a second, until Grace remembers the Blue is still in the other room. “Get Blue” Grace says sounding worried. Patrick tries to open the door but notices that there is a table blocking it. “Blue… Victor”. Grace calls. “Can you help us open this door?” Patrick then goes to the other door but as he twist the handle it comes of in his hand. “Ahhh” they hear someone say from the other room. Grace and Patrick look at each other. “Was that Clumsy, Smurfs” Grace asks as they stop banning on the door. After a few seconds Grace and Patrick managed to open the door, lucky they did, as Victor was about to knock over one of Graces vases of flowers. “Its ok, there friends” Patrick says trying to calm Victor down and get him to put the toy light saber down. “Friends, there little blue aliens trying to steal our faces” Victor answers. “No, there called Smurfs” Patrick tells Victor “And there the sweetest little thing you have ever seen” Grace says as she tickles Grouchy with her finger. “Not me” Grouchy sighs. “Oh not you Grouchy.” Patrick knelt down were Clumsy and Papa were standing. “Papa, Clumsy” Patrick greeted. “Patrick” Clumsy said sounding happy. “Master Winslow” Papa smiled. “Hey, were did Curious go?” Clumsy said looking around and noticing that Curious wasn’t there. “I’m up here” Curious answered. He was standing on one of the many sets of coppered that the Winslow’s had. Grace helped Curious down then placed him next to Clumsy. “Smurf, Smurf, Smurf,” Blue said as she pointed to them. “Is that Blue” Papa asked. “He’s huge” Clumsy said stumbling a little. “I wouldn’t want to the stork that brought that guy” Grouchy complained but Blue just laughed. Patrick smiled and was glad that Blue had got to meet them after the many stories he had heard about them. Victor who had been standing there the whole time spoke up “Well if Blue likes the Smurfs, then Victor likes the Smurfs” he said turning of the light saber of. Patrick then moved on to the obvious question. “What are you guys doing here?” Patrick asked. “Smurfettes being taken” Clumsy says. “Taken, what do you mean” Grace asks. “She was taken by Gargamel” Curious says. “Smurfette was of alone as she thought that we had forgotten her birthday” Clumsy added. “There was a misunderstanding” Papa says. “but if we can find him, then we can find her” “Well that shouldn’t be hard, he’s a big star now. He is in Paris.” Patrick says. “Alright then, I will call the dog-sitter and you go and get Blues passport” Grace says, as she walks to get the phone. Patrick speaks up. “Wait, Blues passport, we cant just go to Paris, well at least not all of us” Patrick says, looking at Grace. “ok, that’s one vote no. who votes yes” Grace says putting her hand in the air. Blue and Victor do the same. “Oh yeah” Curious says. Clumsy smiles and raises his hand. “of course” Papa says. “Daddy always loses.” Blue giggles. Patrick just looks in to space, why did Victor have to come?” he thought. But deep down Patrick knew that he had to go. The Smurfs would need his help as well.